


Anniversaries and Memories Past

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Lazy Saturday [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: On Regina and Mal's anniversary, they can't help but remember how it all began.





	

A smile pulls onto Regina’s lips as she rolls over and groggily smiles at Maleficent lying beside her. Her blonde hair is pulled up into a loose and sloppy bun and the covers are kicked down around her ankles. Her body is contorted in way that can’t possibly be comfortable and her head is turned in the opposite direction as her limbs. A favorite pair of thin cotton pajama bottoms are rolled at the waist and to her knees and her tank top is bunched at her waist—and all Regina can think of what a beautiful mess she is in the morning and how lucky she is to wake up beside her every day.

Rolling onto her side she props her head up with her hand, watching for a few minute as Mal sleeps. She chuckles softly as she reaches out a pulls a stand of blonde hair away from Mal’s face—and when she Mal flops onto the other side. With a soft grin, Regina edges closer to her. She cuddles in and sliding her hand across the bare section of her stomach as her lips flutter against her jaw. She smiles against Mal’s skin as Mal turns toward her, but doesn’t wake—and Regina feels emboldened.

Her hand slips up beneath the hem of the tank top, sliding over warm skin as the tips of her fingers brush against the bottom of Mal’s breast—and Regina’s tongue slides against the her lip. A soft moan absently escapes her and she giggles and Mal’s obvious but oblivious pleasure—and she can’t help but think of fitting that is on a morning like this one…

_Regina slides into the booth across from Mal and Mal looks up curiously over the edge of her menu. Her legs are crossed and her shoulders are back, her chin tilted up with an air of feigned indifference as she blinks in Regina’s direction._

_“Mm, I can’t choose between the lavender or the pomegranate,” she murmurs, looking up at Regina with hooded eyes. “Decisions, decisions.”_

_“Aren’t you a bit curious why I asked you here?”_

_“I am,” Mal tells her, blinking down at the menu. “But right now, I really just want some tea.”_

_“Pomegranate seems more… you,” Regina says decisively as she plucks the menu away from her. “And I… have a favor I need to ask of you.”_

_“A favor,” Mal repeats as a smile curls onto her lip. “I’m intrigued.”_

_“I hoped you would be.”_

_“And what does this favor entail?”_

_Regina grimaces a little as she sighs. “Emma’s birthday party is this weekend, and I… kind of… need a date.”_

_“A date.”_

_“Yes,” Regina nods. “A date.”_

_“I thought you were… taking a break from that sort of thing.”_

_“Well, you can only nurse a broken heart for so long,” Regina says—fully aware of the irony of the statement, “And… there are certain people who are dead set on setting me up with someone.”_

_“Setting you up.”_

_“With Whale.”_

_Maleficent’s eyes widen. “That pompous little…”_

_“Yes, that would be him.”_

_“And whose bright idea is this?”_

_“Snow’s,” Regina sighs. “Snow and Charming are determined and…” Her eyes roll. “You know how they are when they’re determined to get something they want.”_

_“Yes,” Mal said with a slight nod. “But Regina, the Charmings are hardly… a fan of mine.”_

_“Well, that’s… kind of the point,” Regina says as a small smile edges onto her lips. “They want me to be in a relationship so badly, so…”_

_“So you end up in one with someone they despise,” Mal finishes, chuckling softly. “You want to get under Snow White’s skin because she’s gotten under yours.”_

_“A… little,” Regina admits as her bottom lip pouts out. “But mostly I don’t want to spend an evening with Whale.”_

_“So, you want me to pretend to be… interested in you.”_

_“More than interested, actually,” Regina murmurs as an expectant grin draws onto her lips, “Because I may or may not have said that I was… already attached.”_

_“Attached.”_

_“In a relationship.”_

_“A relationship.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So, you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend to make Snow White stop trying to set you up?”_

_“And to save me from murdering Storybrooke’s only physician, but getting her to stop trying would be an added bonus.”_

_“Hmmm,” Mal purrs as her arms fold over her chest and her eyes narrow. “I… suppose that could be fun.”_

_“So you’ll do it.”_

_“I’ll do it.”_

_“It’s a date then.”_

_“Yes,” Mal says with a nod as a smile pulls onto her lips, “A fake one, at least…”_

Regina’s tongue swirls around Mal’s earlobe as she begins to stir, letting out a content sigh as her eyes flutter open and a smile pulls onto her lips. “Happy anniversary,” she murmurs, blinking in Regina’s direction. “Or should I say official anniversary.”

Regina’s eyes roll. “We only have one anniversary.”

“Say who?”

“Me,” Regina says, leaning into kiss her.

Mal smiles into the kiss and she reaches around, letting her fingers slide into Regina’s hair as she kisses her back. Regina’s hand slides her hand higher, cupping Mal’s breast her lips drag down her throat and a soft moan escapes her—and then her stomach rumbles. Regina laughs as she lifts her head, arching an eyebrow as Mal’s head falls back against the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” she chuckles as Regina sits up. “I am starving.”

“So, you don’t want to…”

“I do, but I also really want something to eat.”

A smile pulls onto Regina’s lips. “Okay,” she takes a breath in an attempt to regain composure. Running her hands through her hair, she blinks a few times. “We could go to Granny’s or…”

“We could stay in,” Mal suggests as a smile tugs onto her lips. “As much as I loathe those pesky kitchen appliances, if we make breakfast here, we could get back to… celebrating… much more quickly.”

“Celebrating.”

“Celebrating,” Mal repeats, leaning in and pecking Regina’s lips.

“Is this why you like the idea of multiple anniversaries?” Regina asks as they slide out of bed and reach for their robes. “More reason to celebrate?”

“Oh, Regina,” Maleficent purrs as she knots her robe. “We don’t need an anniversary to _celebrate_ …”

_Mal’s long fingers lace through Regina’s as they step into Granny’s—and Snow turns to face them with wide eyes and a gaping jaw. “Regina,” she breathes out as she looks to Mal, then down at her entwined fingers. “This is… your date?”_

_“Yes,” Regina says as a smile tugs onto her lips. “We decided to… give it another go.”_

_“Old flames don’t always extinguish so easily,” Mal says, offering a little wink as she squeezes Regina’s hand._

_“Oh…”_

_“Sorry to ruin your plans, but…”_

_“These things can’t always be predicted.”_

_“Of course not,” Snow says as her smile tightens. “Well, regardless. I’m glad you could make it.” She blinks and swallows. “Both of you.”_

_The bell on the door chimes again and Snow excuses herself and both Mal and Regina struggle against the urge to laugh. Regina bites down on her lips and Mal’s cheeks flush, and they look at one another—and a little squeak escapes Maleficent. “I’m not sure she can hate a person more than she hates me.”_

_“Oh, I think I hold that title.”_

_“She adores you. She always has,” Mal pauses as her brow furrows. “Well, with the exception of the brief period of time when you completely lost you mind and hunted her.”_

_“Brief?”_

_“A few years is brief to me.”_

_“You make it sound like I went through a phase where I thought clogs were acceptable shoes.”_

_Mal’s brow furrows as she looks around Regina. “Are those clogs?” She motions to Snow’s feet and Regina grimaces—and both laugh out._

_“Let me buy you a drink for… putting up with my extended family for an evening.” A smirk forms on Mal’s lips and she nods, following Regina over to the bar. Regina orders two glasses of wine and when Granny slides two glasses across the counter, she smiles as she looks between them. “To old friends or… whatever it is that we are.”_

_Mal laughs softly and clinks the edge of her glass to Regina’s taking a quick sip as a smile tugs onto her lips. “It’s no trouble. It’s… nice to see you laugh.” Regina’s head tips to the side as she takes a sip of her wine—and her stomach flutters as she blinks curiously at Mal, but before she can question it, Mal continues. “Now, you really want to give Snow White a charge?” Her lips curl into a smile and Regina’s breath catches in her throat as Mal’s lips press to hers, and her tongue parts Regina’s lips, sending a tingle down her spine…_

They make their way downstairs, still flushed and a little giggly, with robes tied around them. When they reach the bottom stair, Mal turns to her and pushes her back against the banister. Her longer fingers thread through Regina’s hair—and it occurs to her how easy it would be to take Mal’s hand and lead her back upstairs and make her forget all about breakfast. But instead, she leans up onto her toes and brushes her lips over Mal’s, sucking gently at her bottom lip, and she can feel a smile pull onto Mal’s lips.

“Mm, I’m thinking omelets,” Regina says, pushing her back and taking her hand, tugging her back toward the kitchen.

“Ooh, with mushrooms.”

“If you must.”

“I like mushrooms.”

“I know you do,” Regina laughs. “And for the life of me, I don’t understand why.”

“They remind me of home,” she says as she shrugs her shoulders. “The food here is so different, but mushrooms aren’t.”

Regina blinks, “That’s exactly why I dislike them.” She looks back over her shoulder, “If you only knew what I put mushrooms in…”

Mal laughs as she rolls her eyes and she hoists herself up onto the counter, watching as Regina opens the refrigerator, pulling out the eggs and the cheese, a bell pepper, and Mal’s requested mushrooms. As Regina turns away from the refrigerator, Mal’s leg reaches out, hooking her around her hips and drawing her in—and she laughs as her hands settle on Mal’s knees. “On second thought, we could just pour some cereal and be back upstairs in…

“Oh…”

“Henry…” Regina says, spinning away from Mal. “I… thought you were with Emma this weekend.”

“I was,” he says, grinning as he looks between them. “But the baby was being fussy and I have to study and… I am totally interrupting something.”

“No…”

“I am,” Henry says as his face scrunches. “You two are… clearly… in the middle of…”

“Breakfast!”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?”

Regina’s eyes roll as she glances toward Mal. “We were just about to make omelets…”

“Omelets.”

“Yeah,” Mal says with a nod as she slides off counter. “We were planning a quiet day in.”

“How rare,” Henry teases.

“It’s our anniversary, so we just wanted to enjoy each other.”

“It’s your anniversary?” Henry asks, his eyes widening. “How didn’t I know that?”

“Well, apparently,” Regina begins, looking over at Mal. “We have a couple of them…”

_“So, if we’re going to really sell this… we should… probably be seen together,” Regina says, trying to keep her voice even and her intentions murky. “You know, not just at big parties and family get-togethers. If we were actually in a relationship, we’d… do things on our own, too.”_

_“You want to go out on a date,” Mal says as her eyebrow arches, “A date that’s not for Snow’s benefit.”_

_“Well, yeah…”_

_Mal’s eyes narrow. “What did you have in mind?”_

_“Dinner,” she says as a smile tugs onto her lips. “At somewhere that isn’t Granny’s.”_

_“Dinner…”_

_“Is she trying to set you up again?”_

_“No,” Regina’s quick to say, “She’s… completely accepted that I’m happily involved.”_

_“With me.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So, explain again why you want to go on a date,” Mal says, her arms crossing over her chest. “If Snow believes us, then…?”_

_Regina bristles a bit as she sits back in the chair behind her desk, her own eyes narrowing in Mal’s direction. “Because it’s suspect that you and I are only together when someone in my family has a thing.” She shrugs. “It’s too obvious.”_

_“We’re not actually in a relationship,” she says—and there’s a small hitch in her voice that Regina can’t help but think she’s imagined._

_“Come on, a nice meal, some wine… a little affection.”_

_“Affection?”_

_“A couple of kisses here and there…”_

_“That sounds… enjoyable enough.”_

_“Good.”_

_“So, it’s date.”_

_“Yes,” Regina nods as she stands. “I’ll make the reservation. For Saturday.”_

_“For Saturday,” Mal nods, following her lead as she rises from her chair. Regina rounds her desk, and taking a deep breath she leans in and kisses her—and she feels Regina gasp a little as she does. “For practice,” she murmurs as she pulls back, her blue eyes sparkling. “The more we do it, the more natural it’ll appear.”_

_“Right.”_

_“Right,” Mal says with a wink. “I’ll see you Saturday, then…”_

“Oh, well then, happy anniversary, you guys,” Henry says as he grabs his back pack, coming forward and dropping a quick kiss on Regina’s cheek, then leaning over to give Mal a loose hug. “I think I’ll head over to the library.” He grins as he looks between them. “Enjoy your day… and I’ll pretend I don’t know what that means.”

Regina’s lips purse as she starts ask him to stay, but her voice doesn’t reach him in time. The back door slams and Regina turns back to Mal, grinning as she reaches for a bowl. She cracks the eggs and then reaches for the heavy whipping cream as she begins to prepare breakfast, wondering if the cereal idea hadn’t been such a bad one. She presses a kiss to Mal’s jaw before turning away from her and reaching for the whisk.

“Can I help?” Mal asks as she leans against the counter. “I feel useless just standing here and watching.”

A grin pulls onto Regina’s lips. “You could make the coffee…”

“Oh,” Mal murmurs a she scowls in the direction of the coffee maker. “I suppose I could.”

Regina adds the salt and pepper, then begins to whisk, snickering as Mal takes a deep breath as she carefully scoops the coffee into the filter. It occurs to her, as she grabs a knife to slice the red pepper and the mushrooms, that all of this could have done much more efficiently with magic and they wouldn’t even have had to leave the warmth of their bed. But as Mal flinches and jumps back after pressing the on switch a smile pulls onto her lips and she can’t help that she finds he ineptitude completely adorable, and she loves these little moments.

Mal’s eyes narrow as she watches the coffee maker begin to work its magic and she glances quickly in Regina’s direction, not wanting to take her eyes off of it—and likely not trusting it—but wanting to be done with it.

Dropping the peppers and mushrooms, she reaches for the cheese and turns to the stove, pouring the egg into the warm skillet. “Come here,” she murmurs, holding her hand out to Mal as she keeps an eye on the eggs, poking and prodding them with her spatula. “After breakfast, what do you want to do?”

Mal’s arms circle around her waist and her chin rests on her shoulder. “You have to ask?”

Regina laughs a little, shaking her head. “I feel like we should… do something.”

“That _is_ something.” She can almost feel the smug little grin forming on Mal’s lips. “A very fun something.”

“Maybe we should… do dinner tonight.”

“Dinner could be wonderful.”

Leaning back into Mal, a smile pulls onto Regina’s lips. “What about that little bistro by the docks.”

“The one with the cozy booths?”

“Yeah…” Regina nods as she flips the omelets. “Maybe around seven?”

“So, that gives us... ten hours to…”

Regina’s eyes roll. “Yes.”

“That seems appropriate,” Mal says, pressing a kiss to Regina’s jaw. “It was where we went on our first official date.”

“That wasn’t our first _official_ date.”

“Sure it was…”

“No,” Regina says, shaking her head. “We were still pretending.”

“You weren’t pretending,” Mal counters, offering a regretful little sigh as she lets go of Regina and reaches for the plates. “Neither was I.”

“No?”

“No…”

_There’s a little bistro that overlooks the docks. It’s a little place with checkered table clothes and little round booths that force you to sit side-by-side with your dinner companion. They’re known for their seafood and wine, and the candles atop the tables are the only lighting._

_Regina’s fingers curl down around Maleficent’s as the hostess leads them toward their reserved booth, and from the corner of her eye, she sees a grin creep onto Mal’s lips. When they’re seated and have their menus, Regina takes a moment to let her eyes linger—Mal’s hair is drawn up into a low bun that shows off her long neck and her full lips are painted a deep crimson, and look oh, so inviting. Swallowing hard, Regina takes a breath, noting the low V-cut of Mal’s camisole and the tight sweater that cinches at her waist, just above a pencil skirt that hugs her in all the right places. Her skin looks creamy and soft, and in the candlelight, she’s absolutely breathtaking._

_“What?” She murmurs as she looks up from the wine list._

_“Just… you look beautiful tonight.”_

_“Oh…” Mal’s cheeks flush slightly and she looks taken aback by the soft compliment. “Thank you.”_

_A smile edges onto Regina’s lips as she scan the menu. “I’ve heard good things about the lobster…”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Soft and buttery,” Regina says, as her eyes cast up and a shallow breath escapes her, and she rubs her fingers over the back of Mal’s hand, watching as Mal’s eyes fall to their hands. “I’m willing to bet the White Burgundy would be incredible with it.”_

_“You’re probably right.” Mal nods, looking back up at her with hooded eyes. “Regina, what are you doing?”_

_“Holding your hand.”_

_“I realize that,” Mal murmurs, looking down at their hands. “The question is why…”_

_“I want to.”_

_“You realize that no one can see us,” Mal asks, arching an eyebrow in Regina’s direction. “So, this little display is…”_

_“Entirely necessary.”_

_“Is it?”_

_Regina nods and slides a little closer so that their legs touch. “Very much so.” With a sigh, Mal looks back to the menu—and her breath catches when Regina’s lips brush quickly against her cheek. “Thank you.”_

_“For what?” She asks, as her eyes fall to Regina’s lips. “I don’t…”_

_“For doing this, for… being here with me and… indulging me.”_

_“Oh Regina,” Maleficent purrs. “Indulging you is what I’ve always done best.”_

_Regina blinks up at her, her dark eyes wide and her cheeks flushing slightly…_

When breakfast is finished, Regina flicks her wrist and the kitchen is cleaned and Mal laughs as she pulls her up from, tugging her toward her and instinctively, Regina’s arms hug around Mal’s waist. She looks up at her as a smile edges on to her lips.

“Now what?”

“You have to ask?” Mal laughs as she takes a step back, pulling Regina back with her. “I can’t wait to get back in to bed, and cuddle up against you and…”

“But what about the presents?”

Maleficent’s eyebrow arches. “I’d nearly forgotten.”

“Or is cuddling in bed with you my present?”

“Oh no,” Mal says, shaking her head as she takes another step back and her arms slide down to Regina’s hands. “That’s a given,” she says as a smile creeps onto her lips. “Your gift is upstairs.”

“Is it?” Regina laughs. “Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

Mal leads Regina up the stairs, disappearing into the closet for a moment, then returning with a box wrapped in metallic gold paper—and the wrapping alone has a smile pulling onto Regina’s lips as she bends to the night stand and pulls out a long, slim box.

“I want you to open yours first,” Regina says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I saw it and… well… you’ll see.”

Mal is practically giddy as she sets Regina’s gift down and joins her on the bed, accepting the box and running her long fingers over the slender box as she tugs at the ribbon—and when she lifts off the top of the box a little squeal escapes her as her eyes widen. “Ooh, it’s so shiny!”

“Look closely.”

“I am!” Maleficent coos as she lifts the long gold chain from the box, letting it dangle in front of her as her eyes flash with excitement. “Look at how it catches the light.”

“Look at the pendant,” Regina tells her, chuckling softly as Mal’s head tips to the side and her fingers touch the deep red stone as she examines it with a cat-like interest. “Obviously, it… reminded me of you.”

“A dragon!” Mal exclaims as she drops the pendant into her palm. “The dragon is holding the gem!”

“Yes…”

“Ooh, how pretty!”

Regina laughs, “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it!” Mal says, again holding it up and letting it catch in the sunlight—and then, she lunges forward, kissing her thanks as she clutches the necklace. “And I love you,” she murmurs as she pulls back. “Open yours next.”

“Alright,” Regina murmurs as she slides her fingers underneath the flap of gold paper. She glances up, grinning as Mal splits her attention between Regina’s gift and her own, and when she pulls away the paper, she blinks down at a leather bound book. There’s a leather cord wrapped around it, and it looks like a relic from another life. “What is this?”

“You’ll see…”

Regina looks up, her head tipping to the side as she undoes the cording—and then her eyes widen. “It’s… a spell book?”

“Not just any spell book,” Maleficent says, clearly proud of her find. “One of Merlin’s books.”

“Merlin… as in…”

“The great wizard.”

“Oh my god, how did you find this?” Regina asks as she turns to one of the parchment pages. “I know this wasn’t in Gold’s shop.”

“No,” Mal says as a smile tugs onto her lips. “I’ve been holding onto it for a long time. A dragon from Camelot owed me a favor and when I saw it I… I thought of you.”

“When were you in Camelot?” Regina asks, not looking up as her fingers touch to a page of notes. “It’s not exactly… around the corner.”

“Well, not anymore.” Regina looks up. “I found that book long before you cast your curse.”

“Ahh…”

“I’ve been waiting to give it to you…”

“For a lifetime.”

“Yes,” Maleficent says with a little nod. “You like it?”

“Yes,” Regina breathes out as she drops the book into her lap and slides her hand over Maleficent’s cheeks, and pulling her into a kiss…

_“Regina,” Mal breathes out, blinking as she pulls back. “What… is going on?”_

_“It’s not obvious?” Regina says, pressing her wet lips together. “I must be awfully rusty…”_

_“No, no, no,” Mal laughs. “The kiss was…” She shakes her head, “A tad unexpected.” Her eye brow arches and she swallows hard. “After all, there’s no one here to catch us, no one here to convince…”_

_“Except ourselves.”_

_“And what are we convincing ourselves of?”_

_A smile pulls onto Regina’s lips as she takes a breath. “That we… aren’t pretending anymore.”_

_“Aren’t we?”_

_“Mal…”_

_“No, I’m serious,” she laughs. “When did it… stop for you?”_

_“When did I stop pretending to have feelings for you?” Mal nods as Regina considers, laughing softly as she thinks back over the past months, and she can’t quite pin point when her feelings started change or when she actually realized them or if they’d ever gone away at all. Her cheeks flush and she laughs a little, shaking her head. “I… don’t think I was being honest with myself when I asked you to…” Her voice trails off and she shrugs her shoulders. “I think my feelings for you were… always there. I wasn’t pretending to be in love with you, I was… pretending not to be.”_

_A smile curls onto Mal’s lips as she reaches for Regina’s hand, tugging her up from the couch in her office. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”_

_“I don’t want to go,” Regina sighs, letting Mal pull her up. “Neal’s not even going to remember this birthday. He’s two.”_

_“It’ll be fun,” Mal murmurs from over her shoulder, offering Regina a wink as she tugs her toward the door. “We can really give them something to talk about this time.”_

_Regina laughs, following behind Maleficent as they walk toward the diner. Their fingers are entwined, their arms touch and they’re all smile as they enter Granny with a birthday present in hand—and of course, much to their dismay, no one notices a difference._

Regina’s lips drag down across Mal’s clavicle as she pulls herself up, smiling down as Mal offers a contented sigh. Her long fingers knead at her hips as she breathes slowly, looking up at Regina as grin forms on her lips.

“That was…”

“I know.”

“Even better than usual... and our usual is pretty good.”

“I thought so,” Regina says as she takes a long breath and pushed her hands though her hair. “Really, that was some of my best work.”

Maleficent laughs out, sitting up suddenly and as her hands slide up Regina’s slides and up her back. Her fingers slide up and down her spine as her lips find Regina’s, and she runs her tongue against the seam of her lips. Regina’s lips part, inviting her in. Mal’s lips suck at hers and she sighs into the kiss, pushing her fingers into her hair as she starts to push her back.

Regina’s head falls back against the blankets as Mal shifts herself over her, straddling her hips as her lips slide to her jaw, settling momentarily at the crook of her neck. Her kisses are soft and warm, her lips fluttering gently and leaving a tingling sensation in their trail as they move upward. Regain sighs contently as her head tips back as Mal sucks on her earlobe.

“Oh, that feels amazing…”

“Mmm,” Mal murmurs as Regina’s hand comes up, cupping the back of her head as her fingers tangle in her hair. “Did you make that reservation?”

“What reservation?”

“At the bistro…”

“Mmm, no,” Regina murmurs breathlessly as Mal’s lips slide down her jaw and across her clavicle. “Not yet.”

“Don’t.”

“No?” She asks, opening her eyes and picking up her head, chuckling softly as Mal’s lips slide up the other side of her jaw. “I thought…”

“I don’t want to leave this room.”

“Oh,” Regina murmurs as a smile pulls onto her lips. “You want to stay here?”

“Yes,” Mal breathes out.

“In bed?”

“All day.”

“Oh, that does sound nice.”

“Doesn’t it?” Mal asks as she pushes Regina’s arms up over her head. “A whole day in bed with you, enjoying you,” she says as a grin stretches over her lips. “It sounds like an absolutely delightful way to spend a Saturday.”

And before Regina can reply, Mal’s lips come crashing down on hers.


End file.
